Is it you?
by StartOfSomething
Summary: "But it's not just someone to hold you under; it needs to be someone who can pull you back, someone that has a strong connection to you, a kind of emotional tether." Set after the kiss/while stiles is under the water. Lydia's curiosity of Deaton's words get the better of her. T for later chapters (if I continue)
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first chapter to my very first fic on this new account! I hope you all like it, not too sure whether I'm going to carry on with it or not, depends what you all think really lol. Anyway hope you enjoy and reviews would be appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen wolf, or any of the characters or anything to do with them ever... unfortunately**

* * *

"_But it's not just someone to hold you under; it needs to be someone who can pull you back, someone that has a strong connection to you, a kind of emotional tether."_

Deaton's words had been playing on Lydia's mind none stop since Stiles, Allison and Scott had gone under. The fact that he insisted on her to be the one to go with Stiles caused her mind to stir; did they have a strong connection? Something that was stronger than herself and Allison's? She didn't understand it, she had only just started to fully be aware of him this past year which she realised was entirely her own fault because in all honesty, Stiles was a great guy and had since become a really good friend to Lydia.

She sat on the floor of the vets playing with the hem of her dress, hoping that the three would soon awake. She looked over and saw Deaton checking his watch whilst standing over the bathtub where Scott lay, he'd been stood there for over two hours and not once moved. This is when she decided that her curiosity would no longer do her any favours, she had to know why he insisted on her being the one to bring Stiles back.

"So, Dr Deaton?" Lydia said as she stood from the floor and flattened out her dress.

"Yes Lydia?"

"You know earlier, when you talked about the people to bring them back having to be... specific." She stopped as she waited for him to reply but he simply raised his eyebrows, giving Lydia the sign to carry on, "What-what exactly did you mean by a strong connection, or an emotional tether?" She said, biting down on the corner of her lip not trying to look to concerned about his answer.

"Well I meant exactly that, they needed someone whom they have a strong connection with to pull them back." Deaton said

"Right... well, why wasn't I with Allison then? I-I mean she's my best friend and I love her, so why did you insist I went with Stiles?" Lydia asked whilst looking over to the middle bathtub for a split second before looking away. She couldn't look at him, lying there helplessly, she just wanted to pull him out and wake him up, wake all of them up.

"Has something happened between you and Stiles, Lydia?"

She looked up at him with wide eyes, he couldn't possibly have known about their kiss, no one else was there, it was just him and her, in the locker room, how could he have possibly known?

"N-no... why?" She said

Deaton looked down at his knuckles that were tightly holding on to the edge of Scott's bathtub, his eyes slightly squinted like he was questioning himself, "It's just, every time I've saw you and Stiles... I've almost seen this connection, it was weak, but it was present... but today when you were both standing there, it's like... like I could feel it." He said sighing to himself and then turning to her, "Are you sure nothing happened?"

Lydia bit down on her bottom lip as Deaton spoke, she knew their kiss had something to do with it and she would be lying to herself if she said that it didn't leave her doubting herself and her feelings afterwards. She wasn't in love with him or anything but when she kissed him earlier on, she felt something... something different. She pulled her lips into a thin line as he asked her the question and smiled sighing slightly, "Positive. But this connection you're talking about... what does it mean? Stiles and I have only just starting really getting to know each other. How is it possible to have had a connection to someone you hardly knew?"

"It's like a pull, like something that brings you back to reality when you feel like all is lost. All it can take is something as simple as touching them or speaking to them and you will bring them back." Deaton said

"Like an anchor." Lydia said staring into the air. She remembered Derek telling her she was something similar to Jackson after she found out everything, but why Stiles?

"Exactly." Deaton said with softened eyes looking towards her

"But I thought that only happened with werewolves and other supernatural thingies?"

Deaton let out a small laugh, "Don't us humans need someone to pull them out of the darkness too?" He said as he put a hand on one of her own and smiling before walking out of the room.

She watched him leave before looking back towards the three bathtubs; walking over to the middle one she placed both of her hands onto the tub and let out a deep sigh. Was she really Stiles' anchor? Lydia had always been very aware of his little crush on her, but the realisation that it could possibly be _a lot _more than that frightened her, not because it was Stiles, but because it was her. What if she messed it up? What if she couldn't help him? What if stopping the panic attack was just a onetime thing? So many questions running through her head as she looked up to the clock and seeing that it was 2am. She wanted so badly for them all to wake up, and soon.

She finally worked up the courage to look down at the boy laying in the water below her, she bent down besides the tub slowly and in a almost whisper spoke, "I need you to come back now Stiles."


	2. Chapter 2

**I really didn't expect such positive feedback from that chapter so thank you! I've wrote this second chapter and I think I am going to carry on with the story but just bare with me while I try to pan out where exactly I want it to go :). Thanks so much for reviewing and following the story, it means a lot to me! Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

He felt like he was in some sort of dream, a really realistic dream, only he knew he wasn't because he had seen this place before. The small square tables with the equally smaller children sat around them was visible as he stood in front of a large wooden door. He looks around and remembers the face of his third grade teacher standing before him. At first he wonders if anyone can see him, but he soon realises that if they could he would have been getting a lot more attention. He looks around amongst the children and recognises a small dark haired boy that he knew to be his best friend, Scott. He then looked around to see if he could find himself amongst the 8 year old children but he was nowhere. Stiles wondered why he was here, was he actually dead? Or was he in some sort of limbo? His trail of thought was cut off as his teacher finished writing on her blackboard and began speaking again.

"Okay kids, its Stiles' first day back today since the incident and I want us all to be extra welcoming and nice to him okay?" Mrs Morgan spoke. Stiles heard the rest of the class reply in unison and turned round as he heard a timid knock on the door. He took a step back, afraid that the door might knock into him or something as he watched the small 8 year old version of himself quietly shuffle into the room of the class. Mrs Morgan walked over to him and placed a hand onto his shoulder as she welcomed him back and directed him over to his seat. Stiles watched as his younger self pulled out his books from his Spiderman bag with a forlorn look across his face. A part of him wanted to go over to the small boy and tell him that everything would get better and that eventually the pain wouldn't hurt as much, but that's when he noticed the petite strawberry blonde girl sitting beside him turning to him.

"Hey... you need a pen?" She asked holding up a pen with pink feathers coming out of the top.

"No thanks." His younger self replied without making any eye contact with the girl. Stiles watched as the younger girl sighed and bit down on the corner of her lip, why did this all seem so vague to him, he remembers his first day back since his mom died and he remembers talking to the girl, but why couldn't he place the significance of it all? Why was he here?

"So... your Stiles, right?" the girl carried on, Stiles slowly began making his way to the desk where his younger self and the girl sat, the memory coming back to him as he took a step forward.

"Yeah..." young Stiles replied still not willing to look over at the girl.

"Well, I think that's a really cool name, Stiles." The girl spoke as she put a hand on the top of his arm in an almost comforting way. That's when Stiles remembered who the girl was, how he could have ever forgotten was beyond him, he stopped in his tracks as he watched the face of his younger self soften almost as soon as the small strawberry blonde girl touched his arm, the young boy quickly lifted his head up from his books and looked towards the girl smiling almost instantaneously as his eyes met hers.

"Thanks. W-what's your name?" He asked

The girl looked back at him with an equally larger smile, "Lydia, Lydia Martin."

Stiles couldn't help but smile as he watched the two interact with one another, he remembered exactly how he felt when the young Lydia Martin had touched the top of his right arm all them years ago and how he found comfort in those great big hazel eyes. That was the turning point for Stiles Stillinski that was when things started to get a little bit brighter.

All of a sudden he was pulled away from the two children as he started hearing something, he started hearing his own name but he didn't know where it was coming from,

"Stiles, I need you to wake up... Stiles?" The familiar voice of Lydia Martin was speaking from the air, he was looking all around him trying to find a way to get to the voice that was becoming fainter and fainter.

"Lydia?! Where are you?!" He was shouting, pacing around the classroom and looking everywhere he could possibly look.

"Stiles?... Stiles?" He heard the voice calling, he suddenly started to feel light headed and a cold sensation wept across his entire body. He fell to the floor of the classroom feeling a darkness surrounding his heart and all he could concentrate on was the voice calling out his name.

"Lydia... lyd-" He spoke before all went black once again.

It felt like he had been in darkness for hours, like his body had shut down but his mind was still wandering, still trying to find a gateway back to that voice. Suddenly his eyes shot open and all that was visible was the ceiling of the vets. He jumped out of the water with a loud gasp,

"LYDIA!"

* * *

**Ugh, I kind of hate how I ended this but oh well! I'll have chapter 3 up as soon as I can!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd like to just say thank you to everyone who's reviewed and followed this fic since the last chapter, it really means a lot that you are all actually enjoying what I'm writing :) **

* * *

He was panting frantically as he rose out of the ice cold water and was met by the faces of Scott, Lydia, Allison, Isaac and Deaton. His teeth were bashing together as he tightly pulled his arms around his chest as though it was going to give him some sort of heat. Lydia reacted quickly and grabbed a towel from the chair behind them, wrapping it tightly around his shoulders and helping him stand up and out of the bathtub.

"Th-thanks" He spoke as he stepped out of the bath and sat himself down onto the chair. Lydia came in front of him and kneeled down looking at his face with those big green eyes that he was so thankful to be looking at again. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" she asked desperately.

"I'm fine... just cold, so so cold."

"You'll warm up soon enough" Deaton said as he walked towards Stiles, handing him a warm cup of tea.

After a few minutes of Lydia asking Stiles at least twenty times if he was okay and if he was warm enough, Stiles could finally answer yes. He raised his head from his mug and looked straight towards his best friend who was standing near him, "So, what did you guys see when you were you know... dead." Stiles asked as he flicked his eyes over towards Allison who was talking quietly with Isaac. Scott turned to Allison with a puzzled look, who equally returned one back to him before they both turned to face Stiles, "Nothing? It was just sorta... black."

"Oh..." Stiles answered with an even more confused look than Scott had given Allison. Why was he the only one to have seen something?

"Did you see something Stiles?" Allison asked quietly

"Yeah. I uh, was kinda taken back to when I first came back to school after my mom died. I uh, I don't know why, really." He answered giving a weak laugh to try and draw the attention away from the five set of eyes that were boring into him.

"Was that a specific turning point for you at all?" Deaton asked

"Well... I didn't think so. If I'm honest I was only reminded of what completely happened that day when I was taken back before, so... I guess it must have been, right?" Stiles said whilst looking towards Deaton almost pleadingly, hoping he would give him an explanation, however he just stood there. Stiles looked towards the rest of them who also were just standing there and looking awkward, he diverted his gaze towards Lydia who's brows where furrowed as she stared down to the floor. He was about to say something again before he was interrupted by Scott.

"We need to make a move. It's 5am and we still have no clue where the Darach is keeping our parents." He said looking towards Deaton and carrying on, "I think we need to go to Deucalion-" but before Scott could finish, Stiles had already stepped in.

"Are you freaking crazy? The man is a psychopath who is only looking for you to go on a murderous rampage and join the rest of his psychopathic pack!"

"Scott's right Stiles, the only way you're going to be able to find your parents is if Deucalion helps. He wants Scott in his pack, he won't do anything stupid to jeopardise that." Deaton spoke calmly

"There's no other option for us right now." Scott added on looking towards his best friend. Stiles sighed in defeat, as much as it irked him to admit it, Deucalion was the only way that they would possibly get the chance to see their parents again.

"Fine, so whats the plan?" he asked as he then watched Scott, Allison and Isaac all nod at each other before Scott turned back towards Stiles and Lydia.

"Us three are going to find Deucalion and you are Lydia are going to go over to Derek's and make sure him and Cora are safe from-"

"Woah woah woah, What? You actually expect me to go and play freakin baby sitter for Derek while my dad is out there somewhere about to get ritually sacrificed?! No Scott, no way, I'm coming with you." Stiles spoke sternly, standing up from his chair.

"Stiles just please-"

"What, you think I can't protect myself? You think that just because I don't have claws or-or can't shoot a bow and arrow that I'm hopeless? It's my dad Scott!" Stiles interrupted raising his voice towards his best friend,

"AND ITS MY MOM STILES!" Scott shouted furiously back as he stepped towards Stiles and they both stared at each other with tight fists and gritted teeth. But before Stiles could get a word in, he felt a slight nudge backwards, not by Scott, but by the strawberry blonde girl who was now stood in between the two of them and staring at Stiles. Stiles tried to walk back towards Scott, still angry over him not allowing him to go with the three of them, but just as he was about to move Lydia out of the way she placed one hand onto his chest and looked at him. With an annoyed sigh, Stiles slowly pried his gaze away from Scott and onto Lydia, feeling a sort of release as soon as their eyes met.

She stared back up at him and spoke softly, "They're gonna find them okay? All of them, so just try to calm down okay?" She said not moving her hand from his chest. She noticed how his heart beat went from racing to a calm, steady rhythm after their eyes had met, but she chose to not think about this too much because it wasn't the time.

Stiles' eyes softened as Lydia spoke to him as he looked back up towards Scott and spoke, "Just find them, okay?"

Scott gave a tentative smile before nodding slightly and then turning around and walking out of the vet's with Allison and Isaac in toe. Stiles looked back down towards Lydia, then to Deaton before trying to give his most convincing smile before speaking, "So, let's go babysit some werewolves."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and chapter 4 should be up sooner than you think! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Did I not say chapter 4 would be up sooner than you think?**

* * *

Lydia was banging on the large wooden door with one hand on her hip and tapping her foot impatiently. Finally the door slid open, only for Lydia to be greeted by the very face she so loathed.

"Oh... you again." Peter said flippantly as he rolled his eyes at the sight of Lydia.

"Me again." Lydia chirped with a fake smile on her face. She broke her gaze when she heard the heavy panting of one Stiles Stillinski who was finally catching up to her,

"How... the... hell... did you... do that?" He asked catching his breath as he placed one hand on the wall near to Lydia who smirked at him. They both then turned their focus back to Peter who was now scoffing with his arms folded.

"Well I can't say I wasn't waiting for the day that this eventually happened" He said looking towards Stiles and Lydia who furrowed their brows in unison before barging their way past Peter and into the Derek's loft.

As soon as she walked in, Lydia saw Derek who looked like he was about to collapse, and an unconscious Cora. She looks towards Stiles who looks back at her with a look of worry that must have mirrored her own.

"Derek, we have visitors... again." Peter said from behind Stiles and Lydia as they both turned to look at him, and then back towards Derek. Lydia watched as Stiles walked over to the bed that Cora was currently lying on and placed the back of his hand onto her forehead and then looking towards Derek before speaking.

"What happened?"

"I healed her." Derek spoke weakly, not looking away from his sister

"So why is she still unconscious? And why are you looking like you've went 12 rounds with Jennifer?" Stiles asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice

"She needs time to completely heal... and because... I'm not an alpha."

Stiles looked towards Lydia, then back to Derek confused, "What? Why not?"

"Because... it was the only way that I could have saved her." Derek answered looking towards Stiles before standing up and speaking again, "But, like I said, she needs time and she's not going to get that if she stays here"

"What do you mean?" Lydia asked

"He means that Kali is still looking for him, and tonight is the Lunar Eclipse." Peter interrupted.

"So what do you want us to do?" Stiles asked looking at Derek

"I want you, Stiles to take Cora to your place and keep her there until she's awake and until I've dealt with Kali." Derek said

"O-okay, but what about Lydia?" Stiles asked looking towards the girl who was currently looking to and from both of them

"She needs to stay here." Peter spoke again, walking towards the rest of them, "She's the only way we'll know whether or not death is coming." Lydia swallowed down hard as Peter spoke, slightly unnerved at the thought of staying with just him and Derek. Stiles looked at her as though he wasn't going to allow it, but Lydia simply smiled towards him to tell him that it was okay. Stiles sighed as he walked over and pulled Lydia to the other side of the room, placing both of his hands on her shoulders and looking directly at her.

"If anything happens, you get out of here okay?" He said sternly

"Stiles nothing will-"

"No Lydia, promise me you'll get out of here and come and find me?" Stiles repeated. His words etched into her. She would be lying if she said she wasn't scared, because she was, how could she not be? She was just a teenager; they all were, thrown into this situation with no other way but to face it all head on. Her heart was bounding out of her chest as she nervously spoke.

"O-okay." She answered him nodding quickly and taking in her bottom lip. Before she could tell him the same, he pulled her into a tight hug with his hands draped across her body as she buried her face into his chest. She didn't know whether it was his stern words or the hug, but Lydia suddenly felt calmer and more relaxed, the possibility of Kali showing up was still pouring through her mind, but all she could completely concentrate on was that she was being held so tightly by him. He finally let go as he gave her one last reassuring look before walking back towards an unconscious Cora. Lydia watched on as Stiles quickly scooped Cora into his arms and began walking out of the loft.

Lydia stood their awkwardly as she watched the loft door slide shut and it was just her, Derek and Peter. She instantly wanted to follow Stiles, but she knew that wasn't an option. Her attention was quickly turned back to Peter who began laughing as the door closed shut.

"I've gotta admit, I thought he would have put up more of a fight... maybe our little Stiles is starting to realise that unrequited love is... underrated."

Lydia looked at him with slightly squinted eyes, she knew Peter was one for playing games but his words made her wonder, "What are you talking about?" She asked, folding her arms and raising her eyebrows waiting for his reply.

"Well, I'm merely inclining that there was once a time when Stiles would never leave your side... even if it meant him risking his own life." Peter replied with a cold look on his face.

Lydia's face dropped, what was he talking about risking his own life? When had Stiles ever risked his own life for her? She looked towards Derek, looking for answers but he was just glaring towards Peter with his breaths clearly getting heavier. She looked back towards Peter with her mouth slightly agape before she swallowed down hard and spoke once again.

"What are you talking about?" She said. Before Peter could reply however Derek quickly interrupts him,

"Enough. We haven't got time for this." His voice sounding stern as he continues to glare at Peter.

"Oh come on Derek, don't you think the girl deserves to know? I mean the Lunar Eclipse will soon be here and who knows who's still going to be here or not afterwards?" Peter said with a slight laugh in his voice. Lydia was looking between the two of them; Derek had slowly stood up and began walking towards his uncle, "Stop talking."

Lydia's impatience had hit a peak and she spoke loudly in annoyance, "Will someone just tell me what is going on?!" Her look was directed towards Peter as she spoke and he sneered back at her before speaking again,

"So I take it he's not told you about the time he saved your life?"

* * *

**I wasn't sure whether or not I was going to have Lydia learn about Stiles saving her from Peter this early on, but hey ho she knows! ****Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys here's my next chapter! Thank you so much for all the reviews, it really reallyyy means a lot that you are all enjoying this fic and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Ps no stydia interaction in this chapter but it was needed so I apologise!**

* * *

"_Don't kill her, please."_

"_Just kill me I don't care anymore."_

It was all coming back to her, that night, the night that seemed to curse all her dreams. The faint sound of a boy's voice that she once thought was all in her head at the time, was most definitely a reality. Anger coursed through her body, anger at herself for being so stupid that night and going to look for Jackson and for putting Stiles in that sort of danger, anger at Stiles himself for being so blindly stupid to offer up his own life for hers during a time when she couldn't even give him the time of day, but most of all, anger at the man that stood only a few feet away from her for causing all of it.

Her eyes were filled with tears as she watched Peter standing before her smirking, and Derek whose face remained solemn throughout it all but his eyes still burning into Peter. Lydia couldn't gather any words other than why?

"Oh come on Lydia," Peter said slyly, "You and I both know _why _he done it. I think the real question here is _why _are you so upset about it? Has the popular, hard headed girl finally developed feelings for the innocent Stiles Stillinski?" He finished as he walked over to her and placed a hand on her face, pulling a strand of hair away from it.

Lydia quickly rebuffed his actions, slapping his hand away before looking at him straight in the eye and speaking, "Don't touch me."

Before Peter could reply however, the door of the loft quickly slid open and the sound of nails tapping lightly onto the floor hit Lydia's ear drums as she watched Kali walk into the loft, with Ethan and Aiden in toe. Kali looked towards Derek, then at Peter and Lydia with her glowing red eyes before speaking

"Not interrupting anything are we?"

* * *

Stiles had been pacing his living room for two hours, waiting for Cora to wake. He was checking his phone every minute to see if Scott had texted him anything about their parents, but there was nothing, nothing since they left Deaton hours ago and Stiles was growing increasingly impatient for having to wait around for the Hales. Suddenly his phone vibrated and Stiles quickly opened the text message that read Scott's name,

'_Deucalion knows where the Nemeton is, Allison and Isaac on their way now, meet them near Derek's house asap –Scott'_

Stiles quickly lifted his head to look at his clock and then quickly turned round to do anything he could to wake Cora. However, fortunately for him he was now looking at a smiling Cora, who was looking right towards him,

"Somewhere you have to be Stillinski?" She asked whilst giving him a weak smile

"Yeah actually, but uh... you need to stay here." He said whilst looking around for the keys to his Jeep.

"Why, Whats going on? Where's Derek?" Cora asked, realising where she actually was and standing up looking around.

"He's at the loft, he saved your life and because of it he's no longer a alpha, he's a beta, but he doesn't want you going back there because Kali might have shown up and you were still unconscious and DAMMIT WHERE ARE MY KEYS?!" Stiles raised his voice before turning back to Cora who held the keys in her hand, looking towards him with raised eyebrows. Stiles sighed lightly and walked over to take the keys from Cora's hand.

"Take me to Derek." Cora said whilst snatching her hand away, not allowing Stiles the keys

"Cora I promised Derek I wouldn't so just give me-" Stiles replied reaching further but failing as Cora moved further back

"Take me to Derek, or no keys." Cora answered simply.

Stiles let out a defeated sigh before speaking again, "Fine. I'll take you to Derek so can you just please give me the keys now?"

Cora gave a triumphant smile before handing over the keys to Stiles and heading towards his door. Stiles followed her close behind before he was stopped dead in his tracks by Cora's hair whipping him in the face as she abruptly turned round and planted her lips onto his own into a quick chaste kiss. Stiles didn't even get time to think about it because soon enough their lips were parted and Cora spoke,

"You said I had to be awake next time." She spoke with a grin on her face before walking out the door and waiting by the car. Stiles remained in the same spot for a minute after Cora walked out, trying to think at what exact point he became the type of guy to be kissed by two different girls in two days, but he knew now wasn't the time to be thinking about that stuff and quickly walked towards his jeep and into the car.

* * *

When they reached Derek's apartment, Stiles was looking at what only could be described as the aftermath of a war zone, he walked in with caution next to Cora. He followed a trail of broken glass with his eyes and was met with the dead body of Kali in the corner of the room, at first he assumed Derek must have killed her, but the shards of glass that were wedged into every part of her body told her otherwise. He looked all around the room, praying he wouldn't find another body and especially not one from a small strawberry blonde, as he looked everywhere however to Stiles relief, after looking around the room it was clear that Kali was the only one there.

There was no sign of Lydia, Derek or Peter and Stiles couldn't help but succumb to the worrying feeling that was etching into his stomach. Was Lydia safe? He couldn't think about it, not now, because he knew that if he did, it would make leaving here and going to meet up with Allison and Isaac that much harder. He text her when he was on his way to Derek's, asking her if she was still there but he got no reply. He turned to Cora who looked just as worried,

"They'll be okay, alright? Its Derek he's tough... and moderately terrifying when he wants to be." He said giving a feebly laugh and running his hand up and down her arm in an attempt to comfort her.

Cora simply nodded before clearing her throat and speaking, "You should go find your dad Stiles."

Stiles swallowed down before nodding his head at her hesitantly. His priority was his dad, and he needed to get to him before Jennifer did, even though he couldn't stop thinking about Lydia and whether or not she was okay, all those thoughts had to be pushed to the back of his mind.

"Well, you better come with me then because if Derek found out that I left you here with a dead alpha, I'm pretty sure I'd be a dead man walking." Stiles said before taking Cora's hand and quickly walking out of loft.

* * *

**Obviously I watched the finale and btw wasn't it amazing?! But yeah so basically what happened when Kali and the twins came in to Derek's loft is pretty much the same as the finale with the fighting and the darach etc. Also because I think this fic is moving a little slowly, the next chapter will be like a 2 day jump just so I can start delving into this Stiles and Lydia situation. I understand that might be a little confusing, but the outcome that happened in the finale will be the same in this fic, minus Derek and Cora leaving, so I hope that isn't a problem for you all and I hope you stick around :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so first of all I want to start off by apologising for the ridiculous delay on this next chapter. I've had some personal issues that needed to be dealt with the past couple of weeks, and that added on with school work meant that I completely neglected this fic so I do apologise! Also I want to say again, thank you so much for all the lovely positive reviews, they mean a lot to me and if you guys would like to see this turn out a certain way, or want to see a certain interaction in any upcoming chapters then just drop a suggestion in my reviews and i'll try my best to fit it into this story **** hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Two days it had been, two days since literal chaos had occurred, since Lydia had witnessed the fight and consequential death of Kali by the hands of the Darach, who was also now presumed dead, also leaving her to deal with two very wounded twin alphas, who fortunately are now back to their normal selves and also two days since Lydia was told by Peter of Stiles risking his own to save her life on the night of the Dance. You would have thought, that for a girl who had only a few months ago found out about the whole werewolf supernatural side of Beacon Hills and also being a supernatural entity herself, that this would all be too much, but all Lydia could think about was that at some point today, she would run into Stiles, and at some point they would have to speak.

She had seen him yesterday briefly walking through the corridor whilst Aiden was trying to make some awkward sexual joke that admittedly she did laugh at, partly because it was a little bit funny, but mainly because she found it adorable at how hard he had been trying the last couple of days. Stiles had only glanced towards her for a split second that day before looking away and continuing to walk to class with Scott and thankfully she had no classes with him, but today would be a different story.

She was sat with Allison in the cafeteria, the two had been pretty inseparable since everything had happened as they found a way to talk about everything _but_ what either of them had went through. Lydia dazedly looked around the cafeteria whilst eating her apple and paying no attention to the magazine she was currently flicking through. Her gaze was suddenly snapped out of it though when she recognised the lanky dark haired boy walking into the cafeteria along with Scott. Lydia couldn't help but notice the visible bags under the boy's eyes and his weary expression that was etched on his face despite his goofy smile that was trying to cover it up. Lydia tensed at the thought of him noticing her and walking over to join them, so she causally turned her gaze back onto her magazine and nonchalantly began looking through.

"You don't have to worry about them joining us you know." Allison perked up, looking at Lydia with raised eyebrows.

"Hm?" Lydia murmured whilst continuing to look through her magazine, trying to act like she didn't know who her best friend was talking about.

"Scott and Stiles, Scott is trying to keep his distance from me... to give me and Isaac a chance at things." Allison said quietly.

Lydia looked up towards her best friend who was sporting an almost pained expression on her face, "And how does that make you feel?" she said.

"I don't know, I feel bad I guess because he's being so accepting of it."

"Huh." Lydia answered and putting her gaze back onto her magazine, hoping the conversation wouldn't be turned onto her and Stiles.

"Lydia... why haven't you spoken to him?" She heard her friend ask more seriously.

"Spoken to who?" Lydia answered, pretending to be oblivious and refusing to look up at Allison

"Stiles, Lydia. The two of you kissed the other day and now you're acting like you don't even know him again. It isn't fair Lyd, he deserves to be treated better than that." Allison said whilst pulling the magazine away from Lydia and sliding it across the table, out of her reach.

"Okay, one you need to lower your voice, and two, what am I supposed to say? Oh hey Stiles, that kiss which _only _happened because of a medical emergency _maybe _confused me a little bit and now, you know because I'm apparently your emotional tether an all I think we should talk about it, even though I'm sort of involved with an alpha twin werewolf who would probably try and rip your face off if anything happened again?" Lydia finished while taking a deep breath and sighing loudly.

"Well you don't have to be so dramatic about it. All I'm saying is, he must be just as confused about everything as you are so maybe talking it out will do the situation some good y'know?" Allison answered, giving Lydia a warm smile which she resented. Of course Allison was right, when was she ever wrong? But after everything Lydia had learnt in the past couple of days, she wasn't sure that she would be able to speak to him without wanting to hit him senselessly for being so stupid.

To Lydia's utter joy, before she could reply the bell rang, indicating that lunch was over and that they had to make their way to their next class, which Lydia quickly did, telling Allison she would meet her at her locker after class. Along the way she was joined in the halls by Aiden who had insisted that he walked her to class, and also insisted on carrying all her books which came as quite an annoyance to her. Sure, if this was a year ago, Lydia would happily play the role of the ditsy girl who couldn't carry her own books to class, but now she was different, she wasn't pretending to be that girl anymore and she was more than capable to carry her own books.

As she reached her classroom, she turned to Aiden, "Thanks for walking me to class." She said as she gave him a smile and reached one hand out to receive her books, Aiden however leaned his shoulder on a locker nearest to the door and smirked towards her.

"You can have your books... after I get a kiss." He said with a toothy grin. The hallway was no longer crowded, with everyone near enough in their classes by now. Lydia smirked back at the red head boy as she walked towards him and placed a long drawn out kiss onto his lips, closing her eyes for a split second before releasing her lips and holding out her hand expectedly. Aiden let out a light laugh as he handed the books over to Lydia before walking towards her and placing his mouth teasingly close to her ear and breathing out.

"See you tonight, beautiful." He whispered before giving her a light kiss on her cheek and walking slowly down the corridor.

Lydia couldn't help but smile as his hot breath hit her skin, leaving slight goosebumps. However, it dropped when she seen who was looking toward her with a sad smile on his face as he walked past her and into their classroom. She went to speak, but no words came, so she simply walked into the class, close behind him and took a seat on the empty desk next to his.

A few minutes had went by as the rest of the class were silently doing their pop quiz and all Lydia could think about was that there was a very clear awkward vibe emitting between herself and Stiles that she now realised, needed to be addressed sooner rather than later. She glanced over at him, he was completely engrossed in his test, leaning his head on his right hand and writing with the other, she couldn't help but smile at how he was mouthing all the questions and answers to himself in such a Stiles like fashion. She brought her bottom lip into her teeth before clearing her throat loud enough, hoping to get his attention. It failed.

Lydia let out a sigh before quickly looking towards their teacher and then back towards Stiles, "Stiles." She whispered before looking back down at her pop quiz and answering a few questions.

He immediately lifted his head as he recognised who's voice was whispering his name, "Yeah?" he whispered back, looking towards the strawberry blonde.

"We need to uh, talk... after class?" Lydia replied in a hushed tone, not breaking her gaze from the piece of paper on her desk.

"O-okay." Stiles simply replied before breaking his gaze from Lydia and back towards his quiz.

* * *

As soon as class was over, Lydia quickly walked out of the room, with Stiles in tow and she quickly walked into the nearest empty classroom, she figured the busy hallway was not a place to have this conversation.

She leaned against one of the desks as he closed the door behind him, unable to look at him, She focused on the floor beneath her.

"Soo, what are we here to talk about?" Stiles asked as he remained as close to the door as possible.

She didn't realise how hard it was going to be to speak to him without wanting to shout at him and call him every name under the sun for trying to be a noble idiot, but she decided that conversation was better to be left alone and more important things where at matter. She finally looked up at him and allowed her green eyes to meet his big hazel ones. She noticed how much worse he looked now that she was actually looking at him properly.

"How- how have you been?" Lydia asked quietly

"Oh, fine I uh, have been fine you-"

"Don't lie to me Stiles. You look like crap."

"Oh, well thanks." Stiles said whilst scoffing

Lydia slowly took a few steps closer to get a better look at the boy standing before her. His eyes were definitely a lot wearier and the bags underneath them were very much visible. She kept a stern look on her face as she replied.

"Have you slept much?"

"A little." Stiles replied putting his hands into his Jeans pocket, looking like a sulky child.

"How much is a little Stiles?" Lydia pressed

"Okay, you know what? It doesn't matter okay? Why are you so concerned?"

"Because... I'm your friend Stiles" Lydia said a little unsure of herself, was that the only reason why she was concerned?

"Right, well don't worry about me okay. Instead, why don't you worry about your weird freaking conjoined werewolf twin boyfriend who looks like some weird hulk demon thing when in wolf form!" Stiles spat.

Lydia wanted to argue back, but she couldn't help but let out a laugh at Stiles attempt to insult Ethan and Aiden's werewolf appearance. The laughing continued, and she noticed Stiles' face trying to retain a serious look, before finally giving in and laughing along with her. They remained laughing for a couple of seconds until it eventually died down and Stiles spoke once more.

"Just, don't worry okay? I'll be fine." He said, trying to give her his best reassuring smile which of course, Lydia could see right through but she didn't want them arguing again.

"Well you know, you can talk to me, I mean I am your Deaton proclaimed 'emotional tether' after all" She said in an amusing tone, trying to lighten the previous awkward mood.

Stiles laughed at her comment before speaking again, "Well I can assure you I will be fine, but if I have another panic attack, I know who to call." Stiles said before he was able to stop himself. His face dropped as he realised what he actually said, and Lydia's followed as they both stood there silent and both feeling incredibly awkward. Stiles mouth was agape as he tried speaking again.

"I mean-because you know... uhhhh." He said dazedly with wide eyes that were looking in any direction that wasn't Lydia's.

Lydia blinked ferociously as she tried to regain herself before clearing her throat and trying to act completely calm.

"Come on Stiles. We... kissed. We kissed because you were having a panic attack, an-and like I stated previously, I had read that holding your breath can stop a panic attack so when we uh kissed you held your breath and then it was over." She said trying to laugh off the situation.

"Yeah of course and um, we're still friends. Friends who are totally okay with having kissed for like... a second, and it was purely clinical... right?" Stiles said finally looking towards Lydia.

"Right." Lydia answered trying to sound sure, but there was something in her chest, a little murmur that made her so unsure of her answer, but she simply pushed aside and looked back up at him, smiling at him slightly.

"Well... I'm glad that's cleared up... I uh, guess I'll have to get going to my next class then." Stiles said, and Lydia couldn't help but catch on to the undertone of disappointment in his voice. She watched him as he turned to pull the door open before turning his head towards her again with a smile, "See you soon Lyd."

"Yeah... see you." She said back with a faint smile on her face as she watched him walk out of the empty classroom and back into the semi crowded hallway. Lydia took in a deep breath as she tried to discard of that feeling in her chest that arrived once again, flipping open her mini mirror she puckered her lips and fluffed up her hair before smiling to herself and exiting the classroom, strutting down the hallway and trying to push all thoughts of hers and stiles' kiss to the back of her mind.

* * *

**Ughhh, honestly? I completely rambled this whole chapter and I really don't like how it ** **turned out but I promise the next one will be better!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heres chapter 7, enjoy!**

* * *

"So, how're things with you and Cora?" Stiles hear Scott ask as their attention is surely drawn to the television screen where they are both engaging in their video game.

"They're fine. We text like every day, but I haven't seen much of her since the whole Darach thing." Stiles answers as he rapidly presses buttons on his control pad and sighing in frustration.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Scott asks, glancing towards Stiles briefly before turning his head away once more.

"I dunno... think she feels bad leaving Derek to wallow in his self pity of no longer being an alpha or something... DAMMIT!" He throws the control pad down as Scott lets out a laugh.

"I win again dude." He says as Stiles picks up his phone that is lighting up saying it has a message from one Lydia Martin. He looks at the screen a little while before placing his phone back down to the floor without reading it, not noticing that Scott was watching him.

"Whats the matter?" Scott asks with his brows furrowing towards his friend.

"Nothing, why?"

"Because... you've never once ignored a text that was from Lydia, so why now?" Scott pressed

"Maybe because I don't want to be the pathetic little puppy that beckons to her every call anymore Scott." Stiles answered in a stern voice, "And besides, she probably only wants to speak to me because she's not off sucking face with her maniac werewolf boyfriend of hers." Stiles looked down to the floor wondering why he was suddenly feeling this deep sense of rage within him.

Scott placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Hey, are you alright?" He asked and Stiles could detect the concern in his friend's question. He didn't know what to answer back because honestly, he didn't have an answer, he didn't know if he was okay, and he didn't know why. Since the whole near death experience he hadn't slept, not a wink of sleep, and he was finding it almost impossible to see the bright side of any situation he saw himself in. He was in this situation with Cora which, he didn't know exactly what it was but he knew she had feelings for him, and Stiles knew that if he was in this situation a week ago, he'd jump at the chance of being with someone like her. Now however, he felt differently, he knew Cora was a great girl but it's almost like his body won't allow him to fully open up to her, or to have feelings for her, like the darkness that Deaton had told them about had literally consumed his heart and any source of light was not allowed in.

Stiles sighed deeply as his thoughts went back to his friend who was still staring at him. He was staring blankly at the floor as he softly spoke, "Have you slept at all Scott?"

"Yeah... why?" Scott answered him almost instantaneously and his answer only left Stiles more concerned, he brought his upper lip in between his teeth before letting out another sigh and putting on his most convincing smile before turning to his friend,

"Just wondering." He said as he patted Scott on the back before quickly rising up off his seat and finally checking his text from Lydia which read, 'I think I picked your textbook up by mistake after our talk. I'll drop it off later?' He looked back up at Scott.

"Lydia-uh took my textbook by mistake so she's gonna come by an give it back later so I guess I better head home."

Scott looked up towards him, a look of concern still clearly etched across his face, "Okay... are you sure you're okay man?"

Stiles grabbed his bag and tossed it over his shoulder before smiling slightly towards Scott once more, "Hey, I'm Stiles, when am I not okay? I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he nodded towards his friend and slowly made his way out the house and into his jeep, letting out a long sigh of relief before starting the engine, and heading home.

* * *

It was around 9pm when Lydia was eventually able to pry Aiden's hands off her and allow her to leave so she could drop Stiles' book back off too him. She had knocked on his door twice, impatiently waiting for him to answer the door while she wrapped her coat tighter around her to stop the cold air from hitting her. Her eyebrows were raised once she saw him open the door and looking at her blankly.

"Oh don't mind me, freezing my ass off just to bring you your book back." Lydia said half jokingly, "So are you gonna let me in?"

Stiles continued to give her an expressionless look before sighing, "I can't sorry, I'm uh, busy." He said as he took the book out of her hands and gave her a weak smile.

Lydia cocked one of her eyebrows as she noticed a sense of annoyance in Stiles' tone. "Right, well okay then... your welcome by the way." She said angrily as she turned around and started heading towards her car, she honestly had no clue why Stiles was being so cold to her when it should be the other way round given what she had just recently found out.

"Oh yeah... thanks for leaving your psychopathic boyfriends side to give me my book back." Stiles answered sarcastically as he watched her walk towards her car. He didn't know why he was being like this with her, all he knew is that he couldn't help it.

Lydia stopped dead in her tracks as she heard Stiles' words, she quickly turned back round to face him and began walking back towards his house, "What the hell is your problem?" she said in a raised voice

"What do you mean whats my problem? Just because I'm not inviting you in you assume there's a problem?"

"No. I assume there's a problem when we spoke fine not only a couple of hours ago, and now you're acting like a sulking idiot!"

"Oh I am sorry, I forgot that I'm not allowed to be like that around you Lydia, tell me, would you like me to continuously apologise while I invite you in and treat you freakin perfectly?! Do you think I'm stupid Lydia?" His voice matched hers, and she had never seen him like this with anyone before, but that didn't stop her from doing what she said she wouldn't.

"Well, I've been asking myself that question for the past couple of days actually." She said as she stared him dead in the eye. She watched as he gulped thickly before speaking once more.

"What are you talking about?"

"The dance. When Peter bit me. Did you think I'd never find out?" She said, trying to stop the water in her eyes from building. This wasn't her, Lydia Martin didn't cry over boys, and especially not Stiles Stillinski, but she couldn't get the image of him risking his own life for hers out of her head, and it made her sick every time she thought about it.

His hard stare quickly softened as he noticed her watery eyes, "Lydia I-" he spoke as he tried to place an arm onto her side but was stopped by her pulling her own arm away,

"No you don't get to do that Stiles. You don't get to tell me that I can't risk my life for somebody I cared about when you knowingly did it for me. You can't lecture me on how devastated you would be if I died, _knowing _that you did _exactly _the same for me! Did you ever think how I would have felt if you'd have actually died trying to save me?"

"Well that's the thing. You wouldn't, because let's face it you hardly knew me." Stiles spoke weakly.

Lydia scoffed as she listened to his reply before wiping away the tears that were now surely crawling down her face and trying to turn and walk back to her car, only to feel an arm back on her own and stopping her from going anywhere.

"And if you're asking me if I would do it again? Yeah. I would, and that may be selfish and hypocritical of me, but I'd rather not live in a world that Lydia Martin was no longer apart of."

And that's when she crashed her lips onto his, in a slow and deep kiss. Stiles was hesitant at first, like he was before but he quickly moved his lips with hers and placed his hands onto her waist, gripping her tightly as if he was afraid of her pulling away.

But she wasn't, she slowly moved one of her hands that were tightly holding onto the collar of his plaid shirt and laced it through his long dark hair. She wasn't quite sure what she was doing or why, all she knew was that as soon as their lips touched, all of her upset had just evaporated and no longer existed. Slowly she pulled away but their foreheads remained joined together. Lydia brought her lips into her teeth before opening her eyes and staring into his big hazel ones.

"Um, do-do you mind if I stay here tonight?" She said in an almost whisper.

Stiles swallowed thickly as he stared back into her green eyes which he so adored before answering her, "S-sure."

Lydia gave him a coy smile as she unravelled her arms from him and began to slowly walk into his house. She waited for Stiles to close the door as she began climbing the stairs and heading towards his room. Stiles followed close behind her as he cleared his throat before speaking, "I can uh, take the couch and you can stay in here." He said as he grabbed one of his old tops and smallest pair of joggers and handed them too her, "I figured you wouldn't want to sleep in your clothes so uh-yeah." He said letting out an awkward half laugh.

She looked up at him and smiled, "You don't have to, you can stay... if you want."

His eyes raised slightly as he noticed the vulnerability in her voice, which honestly was a new thing for him with her. All the anger and frustration he had felt a few minutes ago where now long gone, and for the first time in 3 days, Stiles felt lighter again, like all the weight he was carrying had been lifted away.

"O-okay. I'll just go get changed." Stiles said as he walked into his bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

A couple of minutes had past, and now Stiles and Lydia found themselves lying very much awake in Stiles' bed. Lydia had turned on her side, away from Stiles and was recounting the events that had just unfolded. What did this mean for the two of them? Did she have feelings for him? What about Aiden? Her stomach was irking.

Stiles was staring blankly at the ceiling, anticipating another sleepless night for the 4th time. He tapped his fingers against his hands that were resting on his chest as he blew out a loud sigh.

"Stiles..." He heard Lydia quietly speak

"Yeah?" he said, turning his head towards her, admiring the long strawberry blonde locks that were cascading down her back.

"Can you come over here a little bit? Its freezing?" She said honestly

"Uh, yeah sure." He said as he turned his body completely towards her back and brought himself close so her back was resting against his chest. "Is this okay?" He spoke timidly

He felt her hand moved backwards and gripped onto one of his own as she slowly brought it round so it was now draped over her, his hand laced into her own.

"Mhm." Now happy that she was finally warmer. She could feel his heart beating against her back which almost made her feel at ease as her eyelids began to droop lower and lower before eventually they were closed shut and Lydia let out a content sigh.

Stiles smiled instantaneously as his hand remained entwined with Lydia's as he placed his head back down onto the pillow. He felt much calmer now and Deaton's words couldn't help but place themselves at the forefront of his mind. Was Lydia really his emotional tether? All Stiles knew at that moment that this was the most content he had felt in days, and the first time he would actually sleep some in days too.

* * *

**Idk whether that confrontation was too quick or not? Oh well! I enjoyed writing it and I hope you guys did too. Once again thank you for the reviews on chapter 6, they really mean a lot to me!**


End file.
